Noriko Senshi
by Raespiracy
Summary: Noriko Senshi has the heart of a warrior, but sometimes her past comes to haunt her more than once. This is her background story of how she came to be what she is today.


_This is a background story of a character I created for a Final Fantasy RPG that I was in. At the moment it's on Hiatus and I felt it would be a waste for my characters background story to just sit around on my computer. The RPG is suppose to start at a village in the middle of winter, which explains the ending. I would like to get some feedback. Thank you for reading! - Raespiracy_

On a warm summer's eve an infant child was abandoned near the outskirts of a small Samurai village called, Kokoro (_Heart_). A young dojo teacher by the name Isamu (_courage_) Senshi was out in the field, teaching his student's when he heard a cry. Startled, he began to investigate the area, until he found the source of it. It was an infant child, hidden under a bush, crying from hunger. With his wife having trouble to produce children, Isamu wondered who would abandon an infant in need of parental loving. He took the child back to Kokoro village, waiting for a week for the child's mother/father to come and claim the infant. As the week turned into weeks, Isamu and his wife, Asami (_morning beauty_), grew attached to the infant, giving her the love that they would give if they had a child of their own. After three week's Isamu went to the village chief and decided to adopt the infant. And there the infant was to be named, Noriko (_law child_) Senshi.

As Noriko grew up, she was taught the way of the samurai from her father. But her personality towards others than her family was cocky, superior, and self-righteous, the opposite of a samurai. Isamu disapproved of her behavior and would always lecture her about the importance of being humble, honest, and pure of heart.

At the age of ten Noriko and her family welcomed to the world the child that Isamu and Asami had tried for years. It was a healthy baby girl named, Atsuko (_Honest child_). Noriko cherished Atsuko along with the family, but only to bitterly remember that Isamu and Asami were not her real parents.

Noriko continued to grow, but kept the same attitude and personality. It attracted the attention of a boy named Leo, who was marriage material and had the potential of being a great samurai, according to Isamu. Leo was top of the class, always doing better than Noriko. His laid back and humble attitude always put Noriko nerve's on edge.

At the age of 16, Noriko and 3 others, including Leo, were put on a simple mission to investigate missing merchants of their village in the forest at night. Upon arriving at the forest, the smell of rotten flesh was the queue on the attack of the unsuspecting group. A Baphemont appeared attacking, killing two. Noriko and Leo were left to defend themselves. As the battle progress Noriko grew confident, knowing that if she were to defeat this monster she will be seen above Leo and a hero in her village. Her confidence fell as the BOSS suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind her, its scythe poised for the attack. The sound of flesh ripping and bone breaking broke Noriko from her daze, to find Leo taking the hit. Her body grew cold as she was stricken with fear and turned to run back to her village.

As Noriko neared her village she heard the cries of the villagers being slain in their sleep from the Baphemonts minions, the Slived. She raced to her home to discover the grotesque bodies of her family. As shocked settled in, a Slived crept behind her slinging its weapon along her back, enveloping her in darkness as she lost consciousness.

Hours later; Noriko woke up to the pain only to discover that she was the last of her village. Noriko was lost, her mind registering that she was left alone in the world. For days, she stayed in the village burying the dead, thinking of the people she loved whom she couldn't protect. Pain, Anger, and thoughts of suicide ran through her body, each time she felt the developing scar on her back from that horrible night. One night as she dreamt of her family, she began to remember a quote her father use to tell her, "Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength." (August Wilson). Noriko came to the decision, she _**must**_ live on.

Noriko traveled far away from her village, to a bustling city where she worked hard labor during the day and trained at night. Four years had passed and during those days, Noriko learned to hone her skills along with her personality. She was prideful, courageous, humble, and honest.

It wasn't until long when disaster struck the city. A rouge samurai was on the loose, which was quickly mistaken as Noriko. She decided to escape the city. Now running for her life, what will Noriko do with the unseen future ahead…?

2 | Page


End file.
